This invention relates to power-driven conveyors generally and, more specifically, to modular plastic conveyor belts with embedded spherical rollers.
Modular plastic conveyor belts are widely used to convey a variety of articles. Rollers are often installed in the belts for product accumulation, singulation, sortation, indexing, or side off-transfer. Rollers are also used to lower the friction between belts and conveyor supporting wearstrips or side rails. One way rollers are integrated into conveyor belts is by mounting them for rotation on a hinge rod interconnecting successive rows of belt modules. Another way is snapping roller assemblies onto belt modules. Yet another way is molding rollers into belt modules when the modules are being formed. But each of these methods has its shortcomings.
For example, mounting rollers on hinge rods typically requires that hinge eyes be removed first to make room for the rollers. Because belt tension is borne by the hinge eyes, removing a few decreases the pull strength of the belt. As another example, snap-in roller assemblies can break. If the snap-in retention structure is broken, the broken pieces or the assembly itself can disengage from the belt and contaminate product or cause other damage. As a final example, molding rollers into a module as part of the injection-molding process requires special provisions in the mold and manual intervention and hand placement of rollers in each mold cycle. This makes for an expensive mold and decreases the duty cycle of the mold machine. Furthermore, once molded in, a roller with an axle is permanently fixed in orientation.